Stevie Divino
Stevie Divino (スティーヴィー·神, ''Stevie Diviino'') or otherwise known to may as the Undefeated Otaku (無敗のオタク Tsuchi Tsukazu no Otaku[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?''']) or the Divino Prince''' (神の王子 Purinsu Divino[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]), is the current head of the Divino family. He is believed to be a pirate and/or a bounty hunter; he had made a name for himself as the self proclaimed “Ultimate Otaku”. Knowing all there needs to know about pirates and anything related to such matters. Stevie had been a member of the Sichibukai for a short time, but he had lost his position by an unknown reason. Mostly because of all of the marines and such that had run away from him in fear, then had grown bored and left the world government. Thus he had found his loyal friend and pet Namamaru, then going out in the world to capture pirates that he heard about and been a fan of. He had started several fan clubs for these pirates and others, some of his famous clubs are for Leo, Donquixote Doflamingo and many other fan clubs. Stevie had made himself an enemy of several individuals among these some members of the Divino family, that think of him as a spoiled brat and want him out of the way. Mostly that of Krolowa and Beno Divino, but the family troubles have been swept under the rug for now. Stevie had earned himself a bounty of 556,000,000 for such crimes as, being removed from his Shichibukai position and for the crime that had done to get him dismissed. Joining the Sof for a while and then leaving, starting the Leo and Doflamingo fan clubs. Having these clubs and its members running through the world trying to meet their idols. Stevie had done several other crimes, but his most famous ones are the fact that he had been undefeated. Thus defeating all of the marines and other individuals who tried to capture him. Every time they seemed to have turned “chicken” and run away from him, because of how powerful and scary he is. His most famous crimes were the fact that he had made several tough marine officers run away from him like babies and thus defeating them. With this Stevie wishes to make more fan clubs for all of his favorite pirates and to further his otaku-ness. Appearance Stevie is an average sized man, who is rather slim and lean muscled. He has long purple hair, that grows longer after the post-time skip. During the per-time skip, he wears a black v-neck shirt with a diamond shaped design around his belly button exposing it. Over the v-neck he had a green jacket and matching pants. He wears a green sash around his waist, with a blade on his hip and a pair of white shoes. After the post-time skip, his outfit didn't change however. On his jacket and pants he seems to wear a whole bunch of different buttons, with different.Also he has a white fur callor on his jacket and fur edges on his sleeves. Such as ones of leo fan club and other such things. But to complete his outfit he wears his signature green hat on his head, with a button of the left side of the hat. However often he will be seen wearing a green scarf or cloak depending on the cilmate of the area he is in. Also after the post-time skip, he had lost the sword that he held on his hip and thus replacing it with the buttons he wears on his jacket and cloths. Gallery Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Antagonists Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Divino Family Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Swordsmen